Learning to Fall
by iluvmusso4ever11390
Summary: Songfic. ONESHOT. Oliver doesn't like Lilly's new boyfriend, but she seems really happy with him. Will he risk their friendship by telling her the way he feels about her?


**I thought of this story idea when I was listening to this song so...I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Song: Learning to Fall**

**Artist: Boys Like Girls**

**Disclaimer: It's obvious that I do not own Hannah Montana or I wouldn't be writing on a fanfiction website, now would I?**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the bell rang, he grabbed his books out of his locker, trying to make as much noise as possible so as not to hear the flirtatious giggling that was taking place behind him. He shut his locker and started down the hallway. When he got to the end, however, he stopped and turned around, though he was unsure why he did because all it did was make him feel worse.

There was Lilly. God, she looked beautiful today. Actually, she looked beautiful every day, but today there was just something...different about her. She was smiling a lot more than normal. But the source of her smiling did anything but make Oliver smile.

_Today's the day_

_The worst day of my life_

_You sulk until it hurts me_

_I don't know why_

_The cost of misery_

_Is at an all-time high_

_I keep it hidden_

_Close to the surface, inside_

It was at that moment that Oliver caught sight of the source of his misery and Lilly's happiness; it came in the form of Kyle Sanders. He was smart, he was the captain of the basketball team, and, since last month, he was Lilly's boyfriend.

Oliver knew that he shouldn't be feeling jealous. Lilly was free to date whoever she pleased. He was just...worried about her. That's all. He was just looking out for her safety. It wasn't like he had a crush on her or anything. He and Lilly were just friends, right? Just...friends.

_I'm learning to fall_

_I can hardly breathe_

_When I'm going down don't worry 'bout me_

_Don't try this at home_

_Pretend you don't see_

_I don't wanna know that you know_

_It should've been me_

He watched Lilly and Kyle walk off together, holding hands and laughing. She seemed so happy with him. Oliver couldn't tell her his true feelings now, could he? Because, as basically everyone in the school besides Lilly knew, he was deeply in love with her. No matter how much he tried to convince himself that he and Lilly could never be more than just friends, he knew he wasn't fooling anyone, including himself. He loved Lilly with all of his heart, and he didn't know what to do about it.

If he told her now, it would most likely ruin her relationship with Kyle, and she would never forgive Oliver for that for the rest of her life. Besides, the two of them had been best friends since pre-school. Would it be really weird if he told her the way he really felt? Would it ruin any chance that he would ever have with her? The only way to answer those questions would be to tell her. But he couldn't do that now, not when she was so happy.

_Could you be with him?_

_Or was it just a lie?_

_He doesn't get you like I do_

_And you don't know why_

_You change your clothes and your hair_

_But I can't change your mind_

_Oh I'm uninvited_

_So unrequited, now_

Oliver had noticed several things since Lilly had started going out with Kyle. For one thing, her style was different. It seemed as though she had thrown out all of her skater clothes and now was wearing outfits that Miley normally wore. True, on most girls they looked nice. But Oliver liked her in her hoodies, khaki capris, and converse shoes. Her hair was different too. Normally, she would have it in some new style every day. But now, she always wore it down and straight, lately having developed the habit of throwing it over her shoulder when she was talking to Kyle in the cafeteria.

Oliver had tried to convince her to come skateboarding with him lately, but she was always busy hanging out with Kyle that she seemed to have given up on that life altogether. He tried to get her to change her mind that skateboarding wasn't for her anymore, but she just wouldn't listen. All she cared about was what outfit she should wear to school the next day to try to grab Kyle's attention.

Oh, how Oliver _hated_ Kyle Sanders with a passion.

_I'm learning to fall_

_I can hardly breathe_

_When I'm going down don't worry 'bout me_

_Don't try this at home_

_Pretend you don't see_

_I don't wanna know that you know_

_It should've been me_

Oliver realized that he couldn't keep this a secret anymore. He didn't care what Lilly would say to him. He didn't care if she never wanted to speak to him ever again. But, he had to tell her. He had to tell her that he was in love with her. It was driving him crazy keeping it bottled up inside of him. She had to know and she had to know now.

Taking a deep breath, Oliver walked up to where she, thankfully alone, was getting her books out of her locker. He paused for a second, and then tapped her on the shoulder.

_Words screaming in my head_

_Why did you leave?_

_And I can't stop dreaming_

_Watching you and him_

_When it should have been_

_It should have been me_

Lilly turned and smiled when she saw who it was. "Hey, Oliver!" she said happily, pushing a strand of her beautiful, blonde hair behind her ear. "What's up?"

"Lilly," Oliver began, taking another deep breath. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. "I...I need to tell you something."

But at that moment, who should appear around the corner but Kyle Sanders himself. "Hey, babe," he said to Lilly, leaning in and giving her a kiss which she returned happily. The sight nearly made Oliver vomit.

"You ready to go?"

"Hold on one sec," Lilly said. "Oliver wanted to tell me something. I meet you out in the car, okay?"

"Okay," Kyle replied, kissing her swiftly again. "See you there. Later, Oken," he added, giving Oliver a friendly pat on the shoulder.

Once he left, Lilly turned back to Oliver. "So," she said, "what did you want to tell me?"

But Oliver was speechless. For the first time in his life, he was speechless.

_Today's the day_

_The worst day of my life_

"Oliver?" Lilly asked, looking at him, confused. "Are you okay?"

Oliver shook his head slightly. "Yeah," he replied, giving her a weak, strained smile. "I'm great."

Lilly smiled back. "So, you said you had to tell me something?"

Oliver looked deep into her gorgeous, blue eyes and realized that he couldn't do this. He merely shook his head and said, "Never mind. It's not important anymore."

"You sure?" Lilly asked. "Is everything okay? You've been kinda distant lately."

"Everything's...great," Oliver said, giving her another weak smile. "I'll catch up with you later."

"Okay," Lilly said. She gave him a small hug before heading out the doors to meet Kyle, who had pulled up to the front of the school for her.

_I'm learning to fall_

_I can hardly breathe_

_When I'm going down don't worry 'bout me_

_Don't try this at home_

_Pretend you don't see_

_I don't wanna know that you know_

_It should've been me _

Oliver watched Lilly get into Kyle's car and headed towards the back door, glad that the hallways were deserted so that no one could see the tears falling from his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So...what did you think? Good? Bad? Happy? Sad? Whatever your thoughts were, I WANT TO HEAR THEM! So, please post those thoughts and let me know. For all you Loliver supporters, I'm sorry that things don't work out for them. Don't worry though. I'm a Loliver supporter too, but I thought of this idea when I was listening to the song and I realized that it wouldn't really have worked out if they had ended up together. So, I hope you forgive me and post some reviews. I will appreciate it greatly!**


End file.
